A New Protector
by PixelGirl2009
Summary: Starfire and Robin are in Highschool. Starfire never speaks because her father threatens her because he abuses her and she doesn't want to be whipped. Robin finds out what happens and more. What will he do. Rating might go up. RobinStarfire. Raven and the
1. Default Chapter

A New Protector  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey BITCH! Get up," shouted a voice. CRACK. The girl lying on the bed screamed bloody murder. "I said, GET UP," said the person. Another crack of a whip could be heard and another scream. The girl got out of bed and the father left. The girl got dressed and began to cry as she put on her shirt. Her back was scarred and bloody from the whippings that she received. Although those weren't her first they always hurt when new ones appear. "STARFIRE! YOU'LL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY," shouted Starfire's father. Starfire quickly put on her shoes and ran down the stairs. "Good, now go," said the father (I'm going to call him Todd). Starfire nodded and ran out the door.  
  
School  
  
Starfire soon reached her destination and waited to enter seeing as how she was a few minutes early. "Dude, there is the mute I was telling you about. She is one creepy bitch. She never talks and she ignores people," whispered one of the popular boys. "That's not nice to say about her. She seems nice," said another boy. "Robin, you are new here and I understand that you don't know her but she NEVER talks," said the boy. "Look, I bet that she is just shy around people, especially you Scott," said Robin. "Look, it is your first day. Wait until 3:00 and tell me if she isn't a creepy bitch," said Scott walking into the school.  
  
Starfire walked into the school and walked to her locker. She quickly opened it and got her stuff and then walked off to study hall. She was walking quite fast and didn't see where she was going until she bumped into somebody. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Here let me help you," said the boy helping Starfire up. Starfire got up and dusted off her skirt. "I am so sorry, I am just new to the school and don't know where I'm going," said the boy. "I'm Robin, and you are," asked Robin. Starfire reached for his schedule and took it. She handed it back and then grabbed his arm dragging him. "Can you please tell me where you're going Miss Anonymous," asked Robin. She pointed to his first bell study hall. The tardy bell rang before they arrived.  
  
"Starfire, you are late again. One more time and that's a detention. Now go take your seat," said the teacher. Starfire nodded and sat down. "Now, you must be Robin, I am Mrs. Murray. Now, your seat is next to Starfire. Please sit down," said Mrs. Murray. Robin walked over to his seat and sat down. "Study hall will now begin," said Mrs. Murray. Robin pulled out some paper and began to write something until an anonymous note landed on his desk. He opened it up and read:  
  
_Dear Robin,  
I now know that you are new to this here school and need assistance. It just so happens that we have the same schedule. If you would like, you can follow me to yours and my classes. If you do, I warn you, I NEVER talk.  
Sincerely,  
Starfire  
_  
He finished reading the note and refolded it. He leaned over his desk to talk to this silent girl. "Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it," said Robin. Starfire stayed silent. "Oh! You're that mute girl aren't you," asked Robin. She shook her head no. "Then, why don't you talk," asked Robin. Starfire pulled out some paper and began to write. She handed him the note and it said: _Personal reasons_. "Sorry," said Robin sitting back down.  
  
Soon the bell rang and Starfire waited for Robin. "Thanks again. I really appreciate it," said Robin. "Dude, what are you doing hanging out with this creepy bitch," asked Scott. Starfire made a fist. "She isn't freaky or a bitch. She is nice as I said. She is helping me find my way around," said Robin. "Dude, why her? She doesn't talk. Why else do you think she's a mute," asked Scott. Starfire's hands started to glow a green, but no one noticed. "She isn't mute. She just doesn't talk," said Robin. "How do you know? Did she tell you," asked Scott. "Come on," said Robin walking off. Starfire walked ahead of him to make sure he didn't make a wrong turn.  
  
History  
  
"Class, we will be starting a new project. It is a take home and work on at home partner project. Now, I have chosen partners. This project is an oral and visual project. You will have 8 weeks to complete it. I will give you some time to work on it during class. The partners are as follows," said the teacher. "Oh, umm, Robin, I am sorry, but you might have to work alone. There are none else that you can work with," said the teacher. "What about Starfire," asked Robin. "She prefers working alone and refuses to do group work," explained Mr. Black. Starfire raised her hand. "Yes Starfire," said Mr. Black. She quickly scribbled something down and handed it to the teacher. "Okay, Robin your partner is Starfire," said Mr. Black.  
  
Class begin. Today I will give you the whole period to figure out your plan," said Mr. Black as he went to sit down.  
  
"So, how about I can to your house after school so we can work on the project," suggested Robin. Starfire nodded and then wrote a note to him telling him to walk home with her so she didn't have to give wrong directions. "Okay," said Robin.  
  
After school  
  
Starfire walked up to Robin after she got her stuff and grabbed his arm. "What's the rush," asked Robin. She wrote him a note. 'If I am not home by 3:45 I will be in serious trouble' is what it said. "Okay then, lets go," said Robin walking out with her. Starfire walked down the street with Robin behind her. "So where do you live," asked Robin. She pointed to a house and walked up to it. She pulled out her house key and walked in. She gestured for Robin to enter.  
  
"STARFIRE! YOU'RE LATE! YOU DO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN," shouted Todd. Starfire walked passed her father and so did Robin. "I didn't say you could have friends over! Tell him to leave," said Todd. Starfire shook her head no. "DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT THE 'CRACKER'," shouted Todd. "Maybe I should leave," said Robin. Starfire grabbed his arm and shook her head no. "Why," asked Robin. Starfire just walked up to her room with Robin at hand.  
  
"What was that all about," asked Robin. Starfire turned on her computer and typed something and them it said what she typed. "Nothing, now wait a minute. I need to change," is what she typed. Robin sat down on her bed and waited till she changed. Starfire soon came out of the bathroom with a new shirt on and threw the dirty one on the floor. Robin noticed that the back was cover with blood. "Are you okay," asked Robin. Starfire typed and the computer said, "Perfect now lets get to work,"  
  
Soon it was time for Robin to leave and Robin said goodbye. Once he was out the door Todd walked into Starfire's room with his whip at hand. "You were late and you disobeyed me. Now you will pay," threatened Todd. Crack. Starfire screamed. Crack. She screamed again. "Have you learned your lesson," asked Todd. Starfire was crying and answered by nodding. CRACK! Starfire screamed bloody murder.  
  
Robin  
  
"What is all that noise? Why is Starfire screaming? Is she okay," asked Robin waiting outside the house listening to the shrieks of Starfire's scream. A few seconds later Robin heard another one of Starfire's shrieks. Then he heard a door slam. Robin was right outside Starfire's house wondering what was going on. Starfire walked over to her window and opened it to let fresh air in. She noticed Robin but didn't say anything. "HEY STARFIRE! What was all that noise about," asked Robin. Starfire turned around and Robin was her bloody whipped up back. "STARFIRE! Wait," shouted up Robin. When she turned around he saw that her face was tear stained. "I trust you to keep this a secret," said Starfire in a dead serious tone. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Who did that," asked Robin.  
  
Starfire turned around and walked away. "I hope she's okay," said Robin to himself.  
  
Starfire  
  
"He better not tell anyone or I'll be killed," said Starfire. "Starfire, get on the bed," said Todd walking into her room. "You've already hurt me enough, must you do that to me again. You know I hate it and I am in serious pain. NO! You can't make me," said Starfire to her father. "I said GET ON THE BED!" shouted Todd.  
  
A/N: Okay, I think that you can guess what Todd is planning to do. Todd is a very abusive parent. He verbally, physically, and sexually abuses her. Well R&R. 


	2. Friend Or Not a Friend at all?

A New Protector  
Chapter 2  
  
Starfire's alarm went off with a loud beep and she woke up. "Thank god dad didn't wake me up. I would get another two whippings. I think what he did though was enough for him and pleasing as well," said Starfire getting up and changing into her regular purple mini skirt and purple shirt. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her stuff. She ran down the stairs and found her dad asleep on the couch. She quietly sneaked out of the house and started to walk to school.  
  
As she passed Maple Street she saw someone else walking. She was in a black shirt and blue jeans. She was reading a book of poetry and seemed interested. The girl looked up from her book and noticed Starfire. Starfire waved, but the girl just went back to reading. "HEY! Look Curtis, it's the geek squad. Its little miss mute and little miss I'm better than you so don't talk to me," said a boy riding on a bike. "You're right Brenden. It's the girl who doesn't speak and it's the witch that thinks she better than us," said Curtis. Starfire's hands started to glow green again. The girl noticed. "Look you guys, us girls haven't done 1 thing to you so go fuck off," said the girl. The two boys then rode off. The girl crossed the street and stopped Starfire.  
  
"Raven," said Raven holding out her hand to Starfire. "Starfire," said Starfire shaking her hand. "I just wanted to point out that your hands glow when you get angry. Did you know that," said Raven. "They do," asked Starfire to herself. "Yes, and if you don't be careful people will become scared. I should know. It has happened to me," said Raven. "Hey Starfire," said Robin approaching the two girls. "Oh, hi Raven," said Robin. "Hi," said Raven. Starfire began to walk again leaving Robin and Raven behind. "Starfire, what happened yesterday? Why did you scream," asked Robin. Starfire didn't answer.  
  
"Why are you back to being the mute? I know you can talk," said Robin. "WHAT IS THIS! TWENTY QUESTIONS," asked/ shouted Starfire starting to cry. "Are you okay?" asked Raven. "Leave me alone," said Starfire crying. "Star, I only asked because I am worried about you," said Robin. "You know me for 1 day and you already worry. Lame! You're just like everyone else," said Starfire with tears. "What happened to you? Why are you so worked up," asked Robin. "Starfire, calm down. We just want to find out what's eating you," said Raven in a calming tone. "It is none of your business what happens to me, now please DROP THE SUBJECT," said Starfire.  
  
Starfire quickened her pace and began to run to school. When she got there she was early and people stared. "Star, why was your back all whipped up now that I remember what I saw," asked Robin. "ROBIN! Over here," said Scott. "One second," said Robin. "Robin, go with your friend. I'll take care of her," said Raven. "No, I know what I saw and I plan to find out myself," said Robin. Starfire sat down on the steps and cried some more. Scott walked over to them. "Get up you mute bitch," said Scott looking at the crying girl. Starfire's hands started to glow and so did her eyes. "Scott, go away," said Raven. "Make me," said Scott. "I will if I have to," said Raven. "Come on bitch! Show me what you got," challenged Scott.  
  
"ASERATH MENTRION ZENTHOS," shouted Raven. Scott was then surrounded by a black bubble and floated off somewhere. "I think I'm gonna go. BYE," said Robin. "Starfire, you can chill now. He won't hurt you," said Raven (A/N: Sorry if she is out of character. She needs to have emotions. So, bear with me). Starfire shot up and hugged Raven who hugged her back. "Starfire, since you won't tell me what's wrong, would it be okay if I read your mind," asked Raven. "Go ahead. I want at least one person to help me," cried Starfire. Raven put her hands close to Starfire's head and began to chant: Aserath Mentrion Zenthos over and over again.  
  
Starfire's mind flashback  
  
"Dad, please don't," cried Starfire curled up into a ball on her bed. "You disobeyed me! You deserve everything you get," said Todd trying to uncurl Starfire. "Please dad, please," cried Starfire. CRACK Starfire screamed. "Listen to me bitch! You are to undress and lay flat on that bed. GOT IT," said Todd cracking the whip. Starfire nodded and did as she was told.  
  
End Starfire's flashback  
  
Raven stopped there knowing what was going to happen. She moved her hands and hugged Starfire. "I am so sorry. Your father is a jerk! I can't believe he does that," said Raven almost in tears. "Please don't tell," begged Starfire. "I won't. Meet me at lunch. I want to talk to you," said Raven. "Starfire, are you okay," asked Robin walking up to the girls. Robin saw Starfire and Raven who was almost in tears. "What did I miss," asked Robin. "I promised not to tell," said Raven wiping away her tears. "Star, can she tell me," asked Robin. "No," answered Starfire walking into the building. Starfire finished getting ready and walked to study hall. She sat down at her desk and laid her head down in her arms.  
  
Robin soon entered the room and sat down next to Starfire who currently looked like she was sleeping. "Psst... hey Star, wake up," said Robin shaking her slightly. Starfire swatted his hand away and went back to her nightmare. "STARFIRE! Wake up," shouted Mrs. Murray. Starfire's head shot up. "You know better than to sleep in my class," said Mrs. Murray. Starfire nodded and took out her notebook. She began to draw when her memories from the night before began to flood into her brain. She tried to shake them away like all the other times, but this one wouldn't leave. Robin tapped her on the shoulder gently.  
  
Starfire's head shot in all directions until she saw who has tapped her. "Are you okay," whispered Robin. Starfire nodded a yes and then returned to drawing. Her pencil stopped moving as she remembered her mother's death.  
  
Flashback  
  
"WOMAN! You are to do as I say," shouted a young middle aged male hovering over his wife. "You can not make me," said the wife. "You will do as I order or you and that daughter of yours will pay the consequences," said the male. "Todd, you don't mean that. You love us. You are the man I fell in love with and married," cried the woman. Todd took out his whip and cracked it at the female. "Mommy," came a small, startled voice. "Starfire, go back to bed," said the woman. "Mommy, is this a new game you and daddy are playing," asked the five year old Starfire."Go to bed," cried the woman.  
  
"Girl, do as she says and go," said Todd ready to whip the insubordinate child. "Todd! Don't," pleaded the woman as her husband whipped her child. Starfire cried as her father kept on whipping her. The mother got up and punched Todd in the face. "I told you to stay on that floor and not move," threatened Todd. "Todd, listen to reason here, Starfire did nothing wrong, I am the one you want to hurt," said the wife. "You're right," said Todd pulling out a knife and stabbing the woman he married and had a child with.  
  
The little girl began pounding on her father's leg as he cut his wife. "Back off child," said Todd pushing her away and making sure that she was cut as well to put his point across. "You are a mean daddy and I hate you. You killed mommy, you are mean," cried the little girl.  
  
End flashback  
  
Starfire was in tears as she remembered that fateful day when her mother left her with that abusive murderer of a father. "Starfire, are you okay," asked Robin. Starfire nodded her head and walked up to the teacher. "May I help you," asked Mrs. Murray. "Yes, I would like to use the restroom," said Starfire. "You may go," said Mrs. Murray. Starfire walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Robin had a look of worry on his face.  
  
Lunch  
  
Raven waited at the entrance for her two friends and soon the showed up. They both walked into the cafeteria and found a table. Robin still looked worried because Starfire hadn't said anything to him since she left study hall. "Starfire, I know this is none of my business, but why did you leave study hall," asked Robin. Starfire didn't answer. "Starfire, you need to do something with who know who. You won't live much longer if you don't," said Raven. "Her life is in danger," asked Robin in surprise. "You promised that you wouldn't tell. YOU PROMISED!" cried Starfire. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out," said Raven. "Tell me, is she okay," asked Robin.  
  
"I can't say anymore than I already have. It's a girl to girl thing," said Raven trying to comfort the girl. "Starfire, please tell me what's going on. Please. You are my friend and I want to help," said Robin. "Friend? Help," asked Starfire. "NO! THIS IS JUST LIKE OLD TIMES! YOU WILL BETRAY ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS," cried Starfire. "Star, we won't betray you. We want to help," explained Raven calmly. "Robin, stop wasting time with those two freaks," said Scott. "Shut up! I am tired of listening to you call my friends freaks! Now either you get to know them and become friends, or we aren't friends anymore," said Robin getting angry. "Dude, its not like you have a crush on the mute. You've only known her for one day. Besides how can you be friends with someone who never talks," asked Scott.  
  
"Scott, if you are going to criticize us leave. If you want to be friends stay and say sorry," said Raven rubbing Starfire's back. "Look, I'm sorry. Forgive me," asked Scott. "We forgive you," said Robin. "Maybe you do, BUT I DON'T," shouted Starfire running out of the cafeteria still crying. "God, she is one unpredictable girl," said Scott. "Shut up bonehead," said Robin hitting Scott on the back of his head.  
  
A/N: I leave you there. I am mean, but peoples want me to publish. I am so glad you like. I just wrote it so the idea would leave me alone. Next chapter you see Starfire develop and use her newly found powers. Okay, one last thing. Raven is out of character big time. She has emotion and actually cries. LEAVE ME ALONE! R&R 


	3. New powers of anger

A New Protector  
Chapter 3  
  
Starfire wondered through the halls crying. "Starfire," asked Robin. Starfire looked at him. "What," she asked. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Please tell me," said Robin. Starfire ran up to Robin and hugged him tightly. "It was horrible Robin. I was so scared sob and then he sob stabbed her sob. Robin, I don't know what to do," cried Starfire on his shoulder. "Its okay Star, but who stabbed who and how can I help," asked Robin rubbing her back in a comforting way. Starfire looked up into his eyes. "My dad, when I was little my dad murdered my sniffle mom. She didn't do anything wrong and he killed her Gd damn it," cried Starfire. "He did what," asked Robin surprised. Starfire nodded and went back to crying on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, is everything okay," asked Scott. "GET AWAY FROM ME," screamed Starfire shoving Robin away and standing in a fighting stance. "What did I do," asked Scott with his hands up. Robin got up and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Chill Star. He's trying to apologize," said Robin. Starfire's eyes turned bright green. "Dude, tell your girlfriend to calm down," said Scott freaked out. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND," shouted Starfire. Her hands started to glow bright green and formed a sphere around her fisted hand. "Starfire, calm down. They have done nothing to harm you," said Raven trying to calm down the infuriated Starfire. "No! They are just like everyone else! They are cold, hard, BASTERDS," shouted Starfire. The green sphere around her hands flew out and hit the boys.  
  
"Dude, I'm out of here," screamed Scott running for his life. "What about you," asked Starfire in an eerie voice. "NO! I will not leave you here like this. Not even to save my life," said Robin holding his ground. "Okay then, its your funereal," said Starfire jumping, and flying into the air. Her hands would light up and then shoot the green light towards Robin. Not many hit him, but when they did they hurt. "Starfire, listen to reason here, you don't want to hurt us. You want to hurt your father. All that anger you held in for so long is emerging and you need to control it. Don't use it to hurt your friends," cried Raven. Starfire's eyes stopped glowing and she fell to the ground.  
  
She began to cry. Robin walked up to her. "Star," he asked. "Those were her exact words! Why did he have to kill her?! WHY," cried Starfire. "Starfire, are you okay? What were whose words," asked Raven. "Those were my mother's last words before my father killed her! Why did he kill her? He loved her! Why did he turn evil," asked Starfire to herself. Robin bent down and rubbed the crying girls back. "Kids, what are you doing out of lunch," asked a teacher. "Our friend ran off on us, so we went to look for her," answered Raven. "Miss Moon. You know not to run off during any period! Even lunch! This is the 8 time this month. Do I need to call your father," asked the teacher. "No, please don't. You don't understand what I'm going through. Don't call him," cried Starfire. "Give me one good reason not to call him," said the teacher. "I can't say. My life is endangered and I will surely be killed if I tell," cried Starfire in a dead serious tone.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong? Do you need to see the guidance counselor," asked the teacher. "NO! I don't need to see anybody! I already told you, my life is endangered and if I tell a soul I will surely be KILLED," shouted Starfire. "Star, there is no need to yell. She is just trying to help you," said Robin. "Well tough luck! No body can help this poor pathetic soul," said Starfire. "Miss Moon, go to the principals office right now," said the teacher. "NO! You can't make me," shouted Starfire running away and out of the school building. "That girl is in so much trouble when I see her next," said the teacher walking off.  
  
"Should we go look for her," asked Raven. "Yeah, she might be in danger," said Robin running off to find her.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it was short, but give me a break. I needed a short chapter to show Starfire's developed powers. She has an attitude and a bad one at that. Okay, please R&R. I want 2 know what people think. 


	4. Cole

A New Protector  
Chapter 4  
  
Robin and Raven ran out of the building as well and searched the parking lot. "I can't find her. She isn't here," said Raven. "I could have figured that out," said Robin. "Stop giving me your attitude and help me look for her. She could be hurt," said Raven. "I know, but where could she be! I hope she's okay," said Robin. "Maybe she's not anywhere near the school maybe she ran off into town," said Raven. "Lets go look," said Robin. Raven and Robin them ran off into town to search for Starfire.  
  
_**Starfire**_  
  
Starfire ran through town crying. She looked at the buildings in hopes to find the one she was looking for. "There it is," said Starfire to herself. Starfire ran up to the building that had a sign that said 'Hospital'. Starfire ran up to the secretary. "How my I help you," said Darcy (that is what I am naming her). "Darcy, may I please see Dr. Cole," asked Starfire. "Sure thing Star. Paging Dr. Cole, Paging Dr. Cole, please come to the lobby," said Darcy. "Thanks," said Starfire. "What's wrong sweetie? Did that father of yours hurt you again," asked Darcy. "You could say that," answered Starfire. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Moon," said a voice. Starfire looked up to see Dr. Cole and ran into his arms.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie," asked Dr. Cole. "Can we talk in private please," asked Starfire. "Sure we can, hold on," said Dr. Cole. He walked up to Darcy and said, "Darcy, cancel all my appointments and only page me if it is am emergency," said Dr. Cole walking away. "Lets go," said Dr. Cole. "Starfire and the doctor walked out of the hospital and walked up to an outdoor café.  
  
_**Robin & Raven**_  
  
"Where could she be," asked Raven. "We searched everywhere," said Robin. "Maybe she went home," said Raven. "She wouldn't dare go there. Remember, her father lives there," said Robin. "Sorry, I was being an idiot. Maybe she stopped at a restaurant to eat," said Raven. "Maybe, lets go look," said Robin. Robin and Raven went out looking for Starfire in all the restaurants but still couldn't find her. "Dang, it is like playing hide and go seek with an ant," said Raven. "Good analogy, but now's not the time to be smart, now's the time to go retrieve Starfire," said Robin pointing to Starfire and a man sitting at a table.  
  
Robin and Raven walked over to the café and tapped on Starfire's shoulder. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school," asked Starfire coldly. "Star, lighten up. Are these your friends," asked Dr. Cole (I'm just going to call him Cole). "Star, why did you run out of school, you could have gotten hurt," said Robin. "Starfire, who is he," asked Raven pointing to Cole. "Oh, this is my friend, Cole," said Starfire. "Isn't he a little to old to be your friend," asked Robin. "Well, if anything else counts he is a doctor, and no he isn't to old. I have known him since I was 8 years old when I took my first trip in an ambulance," said Starfire. "Starfire, who are they, "asked Cole. "This is Robin points to Robin and this is Raven points to Raven," answered Starfire.  
  
"Look, Star, you need to get back to school. They will call your dad if you don't get back there," said Robin. "So? Let them call him. What's one more whipping," asked Starfire. "Is he still doing that," asked Cole. "Yeah, I have about counts on fingers 147 more whip marks from the last time you saw me," said Starfire. "I'm surprised that, that man isn't in jail," said Cole. "If anybody tells about what he does, he threatens to kill them, so they are all afraid of him," said Starfire. "Why don't you just tell the police," asked Raven. "He is much more powerful than they are. He would kill them all," said Starfire. "Star, you need to do something about him. Move out or something. Just get away from him," said Robin in a worried tone.  
  
"Sit down boy. There is no reason why you have to stand up," said Cole. "Thanks, but no thanks. We have to get back to class," said Robin. "Go then," said Starfire. "You have to go as well. You will be in big trouble," said Raven. "I'm not budging," said Starfire. "Star, just go back to school. It's not going to hurt you," said Cole. "What? Are you on their side as well? This is bogus! I'm out of here," said Starfire getting up. "Star listen. Your education is important and so is your health. If you don't go back there, they will call your father and you might be back in that bed... again," said Cole.  
  
"I don't care. I want to get away from him more than anything. If I have to run away, I will," said Starfire. "He'll go looking for you," said Raven. "Than let him. I'll be ready," said Starfire holding a starbolt. "Star, just go back to school," said Cole picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Let me go," cried Starfire pounding on his back. "Not a chance. Are you guys coming or what," asked Cole. "We're coming," said Robin grabbing Raven's arm and dragging her along. Starfire kept on pounding on his back, but he didn't let up on his grip. Starfire tried everything. She tried to fly, but she didn't get more than 2 inches off the ground.  
  
"Starfire, will you give up? I am not going to let you go. Not no way, not no how," said Cole. "I will get out of your grasp if it's the last thing I do," said Starfire. "Chill Star, we're almost there. Just give it a rest," said Robin. "No! I want off and if O don't get off I will scream rape," said Starfire. "Scream all you want, but that will only get me arrested. Then who will you run to," asked Cole. "Wilma," answered Starfire. "Moved," said Cole. "Jake," asked Starfire. "New job," said Cole. "Darcy," asked Starfire. "Today's her last day," said Cole. "What happened to all my friend's at the hospital," asked Starfire to herself. "They either got a new job, moved, or they quit," said Cole. "HMPH," said Starfire.  
  
"Look Star, just finish the day and maybe you can stay the night at my house seeing as how it is a Friday," said Raven. "Yeah whatever," said Starfire pouting.  
  
A/N: YAY! I got it done! Chapter 4 is done! Wow, now BB and CY will come in the story but will be dramatically changed. First thing, CY is already in the story. He is Cole Yoder. He is full human no robot. Yes I know he is a doctor. BB will come in and he will NOT be green or a Legolas wanna be elf. His name will be Billy something or other. Well R&R! 


	5. A Plan

A New Protector  
Chapter 5 (I think)  
  
Cole and the rest of the gang soon reached the school building and he walked them all to the office to talk to the principal. "Hi, my I please have a talk with the principal," asked Cole. "She is in a meeting right now. Take a seat and wait," said the secretary. "When will she be out," asked Cole. "A few minutes, and children, I don't know where you have been, but your parents have been notified that you were missing," said the secretary. (I will call me Amber). "Crap! Now I'm going to be grounded," said Robin. "Oh NO! Please tell me you didn't call Todd Moon. Please tell me," begged Starfire. "I did, and he was fine with it. He told me that you will be severally punished," said Amber.  
  
"Star, don't fret about it. You won't be seeing your father at all. You said that you would stay the night at my house. Remember," said Raven. "Hello! I have to get my stuff," said Starfire. "Borrow a pair of my Pajamas. Its not like I am deathly sick and you will die if you wear my clothes," said Raven. Starfire sat down next to Cole, and Robin next to Starfire. "Starfire, just stay the weekend with Raven. You'll be safer there," said Robin. "I don't know about that. Todd isn't the one to let punishments fly by that fast. He will find her and even punish, and by punish I mean hurt, her in front of her friends. Even you Robin," explained Cole. "Is that true," asked Robin. Starfire nodded. "Why don't you go home and stand up for yourself. With your new powers you'll be sure to get his permission," said Raven. "I can't. He will throw me out on the street in nothing but my birthday suit. Then I won't have a home, or clothes," said Starfire shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Star, he won't throw you out. You are all that he has. He has absolutely nothing except for his hold on you," said Cole. "Star, run away, or live with one of us," suggested Robin. "First thing you don't even know if I would be allowed. Second thing he WILL find me. Third thing not only would I be taking a trip to the hospital, you guys would to," said Starfire "He won't find you Star. He doesn't know where we live. And if we tell our parents about the situation they will surely let you stay," said Raven. "Okay, lets say if they do let her and Todd can't find her. He will know to go to the school. She has to attend school. He will find her and hurt her even worse than he would if he would have originally found her," said Cole.  
  
"Point, but she could always be transferred to another school," suggested Robin. "And what? Be all alone in a new school not knowing which way to go and no friends to help me," asked Starfire. "Oh, you have a point there," said Robin looking disappointed. "I know, we can say that she transferred and take her out. Then she can come back a few days later. New hair and clothes. A whole new person," said Raven. "We could do that," said Robin. "NO! He will recognize my eyes. He sees these pleading eyes everyday! He will know who I am," said Starfire. "No he won't. Not if you wear sunglasses," said Raven. "Like the school would let me," asked Starfire. "Say that your eyes are sensitive to light and you HAVE to wear them or your health will be jeopardized," said Cole.  
  
"COLE! I can't lie to the school let alone lie about myself," said Starfire. "Yes you can. Right now you're in danger of being another murder victim of your father," started Cole. "What do you mean 'Another victim'," asked Starfire. "He has killed many people before he even met your mother. Of coarse she never knew about them," said Cole. "He is a murderer," asked Starfire. "Well he did kill your mom," said Cole. "I thought that he just murdered her and that was simply horrifying to witness, but I thought to be a murderer you must kill more than 1 person," said Starfire. "Don't worry about it. Just think of a way to run away," said Cole.  
  
"The principal will see you now," said Amber. Cole got up and left the three behind. "Star, you can most likely stay with me. My dad could care less and my mom is really sensitive and would feel sorry for. She would totally let you live with us," said Raven. "My mom wouldn't mind. I'm sure of it. She hates murderers and rapests. She will feel sorry for you. Besides we have an extra room," said Robin. "Hey meathead, you're a boy. That wouldn't quite work out," said Raven. "We can use him for a second thought Raven. If your parents don't let me, than I can stay with him," said Starfire. "Good idea. I will asked them when I get home," said Raven. "I will also asked my mom. I will call you and tell you what she says," said Robin. "Fine, it's a plan," said Starfire.  
  
A/N: VOTE! Okay, I would like to have my readers play a part in this story, but of coarse they can't write the story, so I am having a vote, or 2 votes in my case. Vote 1: Should Starfire run away and live with one of her friends?  
  
A)Yes

B)No  
  
Vote 2: If she is to run away and live with one of her friends whom should she live with?  
  
C)Robin

D)Raven  
  
Okay, if you vote for A) at the top, you have to vote on the second one. So If you vote yes, I will see 2 letters and/or choices in my reviews. If I don't get any votes I will write something I want to write. So remember to vote! I will give you until 4:30 p.m. on Thursday to send your review. R&R!


	6. Movin in

A New Protector  
Chapter 6  
  
Soon the day was over and Robin was well on his way home. He was 'excited' that Starfire will be running away and possibly living with him. He then broke into a run. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. He soon got home and ran into the house. (I am giving Robin an older sister and brother. They have something to do with the whole plot. Besides who doesn't love older sibling teasing? Well I hate for 1, but I love writing it). Robin was running to the kitchen, but ran into his older sister. "What's the rush, little brother," asked Robin's sister. Robin tried to walk around her, but she kept on moving in front of him. "Wren! Move," said Robin.  
  
"No, not until you tell me want," said Wren. "Its none of your business," snapped Robin. "OH! My baby brother has an attitude. What am I going to do," asked Wren sarcastically. "Will you please move. I need to talk to mom," asked Robin. "About," pried Wren. "If I tell you, will you move," asked Robin. "Yes," answered Wren. "Its about a girl," said Robin. "Does my little brother have a crush," asked Wren with 'baby' talk. "NO," snapped Robin walking past his older sister and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom," asked Robin. (I am going to call her Dove) "What is it," asked Dove. "I kind of have a problem," said Robin. "What kind of problem," asked Dove. "Well, one of my friends has an abusive father who whips and rapes her and she doesn't tell anyone cause her dad threatens to kill her if she does. I'm worried about her and I don't know what to do," explained Robin. "Oh, that poor thing. Is she okay?" asked Dove. "Well, she's been to the hospital more than once, and she is planning on running away, but she needs a place to stay. Raven's parents might not let her stay there and I was wondering if she could live here," said Robin. "Well, if Raven's parents won't let her stay than she can live here, but you know the rules," said Dove. "Thanks mom," said Robin hugging his mom. "No problem," said Dove.  
  
Robin ran out of the room and ran to the phone, but his older brother was on it. "Dunlin, I need to use the phone," said Robin. "You can use it when I'm done," said Dunlin. "DUNLIN! I need it now," said Robin. "I said, you can use it when I'm done," said Dunlin. Robin walked off in defeat.  
  
**_Raven & Starfire_**  
  
Raven and Starfire walked to Raven's house after school. When they got to her house she unlocked the door and motioned for Starfire to enter. "MOM! DAD! I'm home," shouted Raven. "BE QUIET! I'M WATCHING TV," shouted Raven's older brother. "Rufous, be quiet, where are mom and dad," asked Raven. "Upstairs," answered Rufous. Raven and Starfire walked up the long spiral staircase and soon reached the top floor. Raven knocked on her parent's door. "Who is it," asked Raven's mom. (I'll call her Ruby). "Its Raven and my friend, I need to talk to you and dad," said Raven. "You may enter," said Ruby. Raven and Starfire walked into Raven's parent's room.  
  
"What do you need," asked Raven's dad. (I'll call him Cliff). "Well, my friend Starfire, has an abusive father who whips and rape her and she is running away, but has no place to stay. I was wondering if she could live with us," said Raven. "Raven, you know we would love to have her, but there isn't room in this house. I'm sorry, no," said Ruby. "But mom, if she doesn't have a place to stay she'll have to live with that horrible father of hers," said Raven. "I told you there isn't any room. NO! Not another word," said Ruby. "Dad," begged Raven. "No, what your mother says goes," said Cliff.  
  
Raven and Starfire left the room and walked outside on the front porch. "I am truly sorry. I wish that you could stay with us. I just hope Robin will let you. He better call. "Hey Raven! Some kid named Robin is on the phone," shouted Rufous. Raven jolted into the house and took the portable phone outside with her. "What is it Robin," asked Raven. "My mom said it was okay. She can live with us. What did your parents say," asked Robin. "They won't let her. There isn't enough room," said Raven. "Oh, well I'll be over in five minutes to get Starfire. Please tell her," said Robin hanging up. "What did he want," asked Starfire. "You're allowed to live with him. He's on his way to get you," said Raven. Starfire jumped up and hugged Raven.  
  
"I have such good friends. Thank you for helping me," said Starfire with a smile on her face. "No problem, but I didn't help. My mom said no," said Raven. "I know, but I know in the future you will be there for me," said Starfire. "Okay. Well I'm guessing you'll want to go with Robin and get comfortable," said Raven. Starfire nodded. "Okay well here he is. Besides, its dinnertime. I'll see ya later," said Raven walking into her house.  
  
Starfire walked up to Robin and hugged him. "Thank you oh so much," said Starfire. "No problem. Just beware, my siblings are mean," said Robin. "I do not mind, as long as I don't get whipped I will be fine," said Starfire. Robin and Starfire then started walking to his house. Robin and Starfire soon reached 'their' house and Robin unlocked the door. He motioned for Starfire to come in. "Don't be shy. This is your new home," said Robin. Robin led Starfire to the kitchen where his mother was.  
  
"Mom, this is the girl I was talking about. You know the one you said could live with us," said Robin. Dove looked up to see Robin and Starfire. "Its nice to meet you. Well, what's your name," asked Dove. "Starfire," answered Starfire quietly. "Well, welcome home. I am Dove. I am really sorry about your father. Well, dinner is in 15. Go get washed up. Robin show her around," said Dove. "Okay mom," said Robin.  
  
Robin and Starfire then walked around the house. "Okay, this is your room. It has a bed, dresser, vanity, and even your own bathroom," said Robin. Starfire looked around. It was an all white room with a fluffy whit comforter and pillows. The dresser was long and wide. The vanity had a large mirror and has small cabinets to put makeup and personal stuff in. The carpet was also white and fluffy. The bathroom had a white tile floor with a shower. Nothing special. "Thank you Robin. I appreciate this," said Starfire hugging Robin. "You're welcome. Now come on. Its time for dinner," said Robin.  
  
Starfire and Robin walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Robin sat down next to his sister (left) and brother (right). "Mom, who is this," asked Wren. 'Well, this is your new 'sister'. She is going to live with us," answered Dove. "Oh great. Another sibling. Just what I always wanted," said Dunlin sarcastically. "Starfire, you can sit next to Wren and me," said Dove pointing to the chair next to her. Starfire sat down and was silent. "Let me guess. She has the white fluffy room that I want, but can't have," said Wren. "That is her room now," said Dove. "Well lucky her," said Wren jealous. "Just look at the bright side sis. You have a sister that you can share your fashion with," said Dunlin. "That's a good thing I guess," said Wren.  
  
"So, why aren't you living at you your house? Don't you have a family," asked Dunlin. Starfire kept silent. "Her dad abused her," said Robin. "Poor thing," said Wren. "What about her mother," asked Dunlin. Starfire held back her tears. "She doesn't like to talk about it, so if she wants you to know she'll tell you," said Robin. They all looked at her. "I don't want to talk about," said Starfire letting a single tear escape. "Come on tell us," said Dunlin. "She said she didn't want to talk about it. Now drop the subject," said Robin.  
  
"Is my baby brother standing up for his girlfriend," teased Wren. "No, and she isn't my girlfriend," said Robin. "Well, she looks like she is," said Dunlin. "Kids, just please don't fight. I want a peaceful dinner and Starfire needs some time to adjust to having siblings before she hears all the noise you make," said Dove. Soon dinner was over and Starfire talked a little. "Starfire, do you want to go get your stuff," asked Dove. "My dad might be home. If her catches me I'll be whipped... again," said Starfire. "How about you walk by and see if he's home and if not get some stuff," suggested Dunlin. "Okay," said Starfire. "Get in the car, I'll drive you," said Wren.  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Wren all got in the car and drove up to her house. "Oh thank god he's not home," said Starfire. "I'll go in with you," said Robin. Starfire and Robin walked up to her house and walked in. She ran up the stairs and opened her door. She opened her closet and took out her duffel bag. She opened up drawers and threw clothes in. She then threw all her clothes that were in her closet into the bag. She walked over to her bed and took her stuffed animal monkey and put him in. She got her jewelry from her vanity and put it in her jewelry box that she had. Then she took her laptop and put that under her arm. "Is that all," asked Robin. "One more thing," said Starfire reaching under her bed. She pulled out a picture book and a box of pictures. We can go now," said Starfire.  
  
They ran out of the house and jumped into the car and drove off. "Is that all you have," asked Wren. "I don't have much. My dad only bought the necessaries. Some of this was my mothers and the rest was mine," said Starfire. "Lets get home, so you can unpack. Besides, I want to see your clothes," said Wren. They soon reached the house and got out of the car. They unlocked the door and walked up to Starfire's room. "Lets unpack," said Wren. Starfire opened up the duffel bag and took out her clothes. She put them on hangers and put them in the closet. Soon all of her clothes were unpacked. "Cute stuff. Is your dad the cheap kind, cause some of that stuff is cute," said Wren.  
  
"Most of it was my mothers. She gave it to me because they used to fit her at my age and now they fit me," said Starfire. "Well, now you will be getting some of my old clothes. Trust me, they are in perfect condition," said Wren. "I'd love to stay and chat, but this is boring. Night Star," said Robin. "Night,' said Starfire walking over to him and hugging him. Thanks so much," said Starfire. "No problem," said Robin leaving the room. Starfire closed the door and went back to packing. "Do you like him," asked Wren. "Who? Oh Robin, no," said Starfire blushing. "You're blushing! You do like him, OMG! How cute," said Wren.  
  
"Okay, so I do like him. He's sweet, kind, cute, brave, smart, funny, protective, cute, caring, and always puts a smile on my face. Besides, he was my very first true friend," said Starfire. "You two would make a cute couple, you know," said Wren. Starfire blushed and took out her jewelry box. "Let me see," said Wren. "Be careful," said Starfire. "I will," said Wren opening it up. There she saw a silver necklace with a star charm. In the middle of the star was an emerald. "This is beautiful. Where did you get it," asked Wren. "My mother gave it to me when I was little. I never wore it because my dad would have taken it to buy beer," said Starfire.  
  
A few hours passed and Starfire was done unpacking. "Well, welcome home sister. I hope you enjoy having siblings. They're a pain," said Wren. Starfire giggled. "Night... sis," said Wren. "Night," said Starfire. Starfire closed the door and changed into her pajamas. She turned off the light and went to bed in her new home.  
  
A/N: Well, Robin won. It was close. Raven had 7 votes and Robin had 10. 2 of them were from my friends. They just didn't review. I hope you like the names. I used all bird names.  
  
Wren: House Wren Dunlin: Dunlin Dove: Mourning Dove Ruby: Ruby throated hummingbird  
  
Cliff: Cliff Swallow Rufous: Rufous hummingbird  
  
I tried to use names that sounded good. Well I hope you like. I have a plan for later chapters and I can't wait. R&R 


	7. Billy

A New Protector  
Chapter 7 (I think)  
  
Okay, this chapter begins a few weeks after Starfire moved in. She has been there for 2 weeks now. She has already "begun" school with her new name Starling as in the European Starling. (Another bird).

* * *

Knock knock. Starfire's eyes fluttered open as she looked at the clock. It was 11:45 a.m. "Who is it," asked Starfire half awake. "Robin," answered Robin. "Doors open," said Starfire sitting up in bed. Robin walked in and pulled a seat up so he was right next to her bed. "What do you want," asked Starfire rubbing her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that its time to wake up. It's time for breakfast," said Robin. "Its Saturday, we're supposed to sleep in," whined Starfire. "I know, but mother's rule," said Robin getting up. Starfire closed the door after he left and got changed. She took out her brush and combed her newly cut short hair. (She had to cut her hair because her father wouldn't recognize her as much). Starfire then got up and walked down stairs.  
  
"Morning," said Dove wide-awake. Starfire just nodded in agreement. Starfire sat down in her seat and took a plateful of eggs. "So, what are you guys doing today," asked Dove. "I'm meeting Tiffany at the mall in a few hours," said Wren. "Skateboarding with Ryan after breakfast," said Dunlin. "Scott is coming over," said Robin. "Nothing," said Starfire. "Interesting well, Wren have a good time, Dunlin no holes in your jeans, Robin just keep the sound down, Starfire figure something out to do," said Dove. Breakfast was soon over and Wren and Dunlin left. Scott soon came over.  
  
Starfire walked upstairs and into her room to read a book when Dove called her downstairs. "What," asked Starfire entering the kitchen. "Phone," answered dove handing Starfire the phone. "Hello," said Starfire. "What's up Twinkle," came the voice. "OMG! You're in town? Why didn't you tell me," asked Starfire. "It was a surprise, and I guess... SURPRISE," said the voice. "Where are you," asked Starfire. "I'm with Uncle Cole at the hospital," answered the voice. "Don't leave. I'm on my way," said Starfire hanging up. Starfire grabbed her sunglasses and began running out the door. "I'm going out," screamed Starfire running out the door.  
  
Starfire ran down the drive way and accidentally bumped into Robin. "Sorry Robin. I'm just in a hurry," said Starfire. "Robin, why didn't you tell me Starling was bunking with you," asked Scott. "She didn't want people to know, where are you going," asked Robin. "Hospital, want to come," asked Starling (Starfire). Robin looked at Scott. "Sure, I'd go anywhere with you," said Scott. "Okay, lets go," said Starling running to the hospital.  
  
"What's at the hospital," asked Robin. "You'll see," said Starling running up ahead. They soon reached the hospital and Starfire ran through the double doors looking for her surprise. "Twinkle," asked the voice. Starfire looked ahead and spotted what she was looking for and ran into his arms. "I haven't seen you in a while Billy," said Starfire hugging him. "What's with the short hair," asked Billy. "My new disguise. I ran away," said Starfire. "Good for you," said Billy. Robin and Scott soon ran in through the double doors and searched for Starling. Robin saw her hugging some other guy and was instantly heart broken, but he didn't show it right on his sleeve.  
  
"So, who is he," asked Robin. "Oh Robin, this is Cole's nephew Billy. We used to be close when we were little then he moved away," said Starfire. "So, you're the guy she's living with. Well I have to say. She chose well. You look responsible and strong. And by the way she speaks about you..." said Billy until Starfire's hand clamped over his mouth. Starfire blushed and laughed nervously. "Billy, that's not important," said Starfire. "Come on, Star. Let him finish," said Robin. "No, its not important," said Starfire. "Dude, who are you," asked Scott. "Billy, you," asked Billy. "Scott. I'm Robin's best friend and hopes to be Starling's boyfriend," said Scott. "Starling," asked Billy. "I'll tell you later," said Starfire.  
"I see you found my nephew," said Cole walking up. "YUP! Why did you tell me he was coming," asked Starfire. "He wanted it to be a surprise. Although, he had a bad time finding your phone number," said Cole. "I gave it to him. He told me he had it written down," said Starfire. "You know how he is. Always forgets," said Cole. "Well, what are we doing today," asked Billy. "I don't know. I have nothing planned. Robin is hanging out with Scott. Well, was hanging out with Scott until he came here with me," said Starfire. "Twinkle, how come you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend," asked Billy. "I didn't tell you because I don't have one. Robin is just my friend," said Starfire.  
  
"Twinkle? What kind of name is that," asked Robin. "Duh idiot. It's a nickname. Just like Star, only Twinkle was given to me because I always used to wear glitter and blind him," said Starfire. "I still don't understand," said Robin. "Nothing," said Billy. "So, where are you staying," asked Starfire. "With my uncle. My mom and dad are going out of town for a month or so. They wanted me to go somewhere, where I could go to school. So now I'm here. I have been enlisted and going to school on Monday," said Billy. "That's great! Now I have another friend to be with," said Starfire.  
  
"Sorry to break up the reunion, but decide on where you guys are going. I don't have all day to wait for you guys to decide. I have to save some lives," said Cole. "Why don't we all go to the mall," suggested Starfire. "Fine," said Billy. "I'm in," said Robin. "I'll go anywhere with you," said Scott with a dreamy look on his face. "Forget it! I like someone else," said Starfire slapping him. Scott rubbed his cheek. "Okay, now go to the mall. Billy call me when you want to leave," said Cole rushing off.  
  
"So, who is the guy you like," asked Billy. "Do I really need to tell you," asked Starfire. "Oh, does he know," asked Billy. "NO! I don't have the guts to tell him. You know how shy I am with guys I like," said Starfire. "You should tell him Star. I'm sure he likes you as much as you like him," said Robin not believing what he just said. "Yeah Twinkle. If you say what you say he is then he HAS to like you," said Billy. "Who? Who does she like? I want to rip him to shreds so Starling will be my girlfriend," said Scott making a fist with his hand. "Even if you did kill him, you still wouldn't have a chance," said Starfire. "You are so mean, and I find that attractive," said Scott. "You touch her and you'll be eating your foot," threatened Robin. "Whatever, it's not like you like her. I mean come on. You're practically her brother," said Scott.  
  
"So, if I did like him it wouldn't matter. First of all we aren't related. Second of all we are best friends and best friends always make the best couples," said Starfire. "Oh, so you like him? Is he the guy that you like," asked Scott. "NO! I'm just saying," answered Starfire laughing nervously. "Scott, leave her alone. If she liked me, and I'm not saying she does, she probably would be to afraid to admit it," said Robin. _**You don't know how right you are **_thought Starfire. "Robin, Scott, just drop the subject. This isn't quite the subject to talk about. If Twinkle liked a person she would have told them by now. No matter how embarrassed she would be. Yes she is shy, but she would've told by now," said Billy. "Thank you Billy, but you know that with this person, I don't want to jeopardize our bond," said Starfire.  
  
"Look, we're at the mall. Lets just have a peaceful shop," said Robin. "Since when did you shop," asked Starfire. "Since I had to become somebody's bag holder," said Robin nudging Starfire.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's all for now. I thank you guys for reviewing me. I know this chapter was boring and I think so, but I had to introduce Billy. If you didn't notice, Robin was and is jealous. He just doesn't show it. Now the nicknames I made up. If you hear a person call her 'Star' that is Robin speaking. If you hear a person call her 'Twinkle' that is Billy. Also, if you hear a person call her 'Starling' that's Scott. Okay, well I hope you like. I except anonymous reviews now. R&R. OH! I know all my people are out of character. No need to tell me. 


	8. Threats

A New Protector  
Chapter 8  
  
Starfire, Robin, Billy, and Scott all walked into the mall and started shopping. "So, anybody hungry," asked Billy. "No," answered Starfire running off into another store. "I better go get her before she buys the that place," said Robin running after her. "So, Billy, you know who she likes. Is it me," asked Scott. "First thing I don't tell whom my friends like, and second thing not even in your dreams," said Billy walking off. "There has to be a way to get her," said Scott out loud. Soon Robin came out of the store with Starfire at hand. "Come on, lets go eat," said Robin. "I told you, I'm not hungry," whined Starfire. "Well I am, and my arms hurt from holding YOUR bags," said Robin. Starfire blushed. "Well, in that case," said Starfire walking off.  
  
"Hey Billy, will you come here for a second," asked Starfire. "Sure, what's up," asked Billy. Robin turned around and saw Starfire talking with Billy and was even more heartbroken if possible. "I don't know what I should get Robin for his birthday. Its tomorrow and I still have no clue," said Starfire. "What do you want me to do," asked Billy. "DUH! Talk to him. I need to get him the perfect gift," said Starfire. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel? I mean, come on. You've known him for about 2-3 months (Bear with me. My story) and you still haven't told him," said Billy. "I CAN'T tell him. He might not like me, and then I will be embarrassed and I live with him," said Starfire. "Look, I'll talk to him and I'll ask him if he likes you, that way you can just think about it, but you have to get Scott away. He'll be in the way and get the wrong idea," said Billy. "Oh thank you," said Starfire hugging Billy. "Now go get Scott. Take him some where," said Billy.  
  
Starfire walked up to Scott and grabbed his arm. "What," asked Scott. "Come on, lets go shop some more. Billy, and Robin are hungry and I'm not. Come with me," asked Starfire with pleading eyes. "Okay," said Scott walking off with Starfire. Billy walked up to Robin and started talking. "So, I hear your birthday is tomorrow," said Billy. "Yeah. I'm not all that excited though," said Robin. "Why," asked Billy. "Because I want something that I know for a fact I can't have," said Robin. "What is it you want," asked Billy. "Its not important," said Robin. "Come on, you have to tell me," said Billy. "I told you, its not important and why should I tell when I know I can't have her, I-I-I mean it," said Robin nervously. "So, it's a her? Is it Starfire," asked Billy. "Why would I tell you," asked Robin. "So it is a her. Come on tell me. I won't tell her. Come on," begged Billy.  
  
"No, its none of your business," snapped Robin. "Look, Starfire wants to know what you want for your birthday and she wants to get you the perfect gift. Tell me, is it her," asked Billy. "Fine! Yes it is Starfire. But I can't have her. She's already taken," said Robin looking depressed. "Who has her? From what she told me, she was single," said Billy. "You mean to tell me, Starfire isn't your girlfriend," asked Robin. "HECK NO! She's practically my sister," said Billy. "That's great," said Robin excited. "What's great? Starfire being my sister," asked Billy. "NO! Starfire is single, which gives me a chance," said Robin.  
  
**_Starfire_**  
  
"So where do you want to go," asked Starfire. "I don't know," answered Scott. "Well, I'm out of cash, so it's your choice," said Starfire. HA! This is too easy. I'll just corner her and thought Scott. "Come on, I know the perfect place," said Scott grabbing Starfire's arm and dragging her off somewhere. "Where are we going," asked Starfire. "You'll see," answered Scott. Son they reached the hallway leading to the restrooms. It was abandoned. "What's here," asked Starfire. "You," answered Scott pressing his lips to hers. Starfire tried to get away, but he just grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. She tried to use her starbolts but with her arms pinned she couldn't hit him. Scott forcefully stuck his tongue into her mouth and French kissed her.  
  
Starfire began to cry as the lack of oxygen got to her. Scott parted for a second to breathe as well, but then French kissed her again. Starfire didn't like this especially because her memories flooded into her brain.  
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
"Daddy, what are you do," asked an innocent 8 year old. "Don't ask questions, just get on the bed," said an older man (Todd). "Daddy, I don't want to," whined the little girl (Starfire). "I said GET ON THE BED," yelled Todd. Starfire began to cry as her dad pushed her on the bed. He got on top of her and slammed his lips onto hers. Starfire pounded on her dads back in hopes that he would get off. Todd broke apart to took out his knife and held it to her throat. "Do you want to rethink what you're doing," asked Todd in a threatening way. Starfire shook her head yes and stopped pounding. Todd in return brought the knife to her face and made a large and deep cut on her cheek.  
  
"That will teach you," said Todd kissing his daughter again.  
  
**_End flashback_**  
  
Starfire shook her head to get the memory out and it worked, but she still had Scott's tongue in her mouth. Scott parted and looked her straight in the face. "No what do you say," asked Scott. "I say that you are the worst person in the world and I hate you. LEAVE ME ALONE," cried Starfire kicking Scott where it counts and running off as her hit the floor in pain. Starfire ran to the food court looking for Robin and soon found him. She ran up to him and hugged him, crying on his chest. "Star, what's wrong? What happened," asked Robin a little surprised and worried. "Scott... and the hallway... and memories. Robin help me please," cried Starfire. "I don't understand. Where's Scott," asked Robin.  
  
"In the hallway where he-he-he French kissed me against my will," cried Starfire. "HE WHAT," asked/shouted Robin. Billy got up and walked away to find Scott. Starfire nodded as Robin put his arms around Starfire. "Its okay. Nothing will happen to you," said Robin in a comforting way. "I was so scared. I knew something bad would happen," cried Starfire. "If you knew something was going to happen why did you do it," asked Robin looked at her. "I wanted Billy to talk to you about your birthday. I didn't know what to get you and so I had to keep Scott away. I wanted to get you the best gift I could. I would have done anything," cried Starfire. "Star, there is only one thing I want," said Robin. "What," asked Starfire looking up at Robin. "You," answered Robin. Starfire looked stunned.  
  
"Robin," said Starfire wiping away her tears. Robin bent down a little and gently pressed his lips onto Starfire's who in return kissed him back. At first it was just a sweet and gentle kiss, but it soon turned into a deep and passionate one. Robin licked her lips for entrance, which he was granted with Starfire opening her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth memorizing it. "Hey love birds, can you break for a second," asked Billy ruining the moment. They broke apart and both blushed. "I think this is what you asked for," said Billy holding up Scott by his shirt collar. Robin got up and walked over to Scott. "If you ever touch her again, I will personally kill you and feed you to my dog," threatened Robin. "Look man, if I knew that liked her, I would've laid off. But she was free, and I thought that if she kissed me she would've changed her mind," said Scott.  
  
"No, NO! You did that so you could make an innocent girl cry. Yeah, you like her, but you knew she didn't like and she even told you. Then you had to go and hurt her. Look at her. She doesn't deserve what you did to her," said Robin. "Oh and you kissing her is okay," asked Scott. "Yeah! She actually likes me. But she hates you and if you ever touch her again even if it is a hand shake, I'll kill you," said Robin walking up to Starfire. Starfire got up and grabbed onto Robin's arm. "You coming Billy," asked Robin. "Yeah," said Billy letting go of Scott and running up to his friends.  
  
"So, I forgot to ask. What do you want for your birthday," asked Starfire. "I already told you and you already gave it to me," answered Robin kissing Starfire again. "Okay, this is to weird. If you two want to make out I'll leave," said Billy. "Sorry. We just caught up in the moment," said Starfire blushing. "I'm going to go call my uncle. Do you love birds need a ride home," asked Billy. "BILLY," yelled Starfire and Robin at the same time. "What," asked Billy. "Yes and nothing," said Robin. Billy took out his cell phone and called up Cole. Billy soon hung up. "He's on his way," said Billy. "Thank you," said Starfire. "No prob.," said Billy. Soon Cole showed up and drove them home.  
  
Starfire and Robin walked into the house and looked at the clock. "Good, just in time for dinner," said Robin. They both walked into the kitchen and sat down in their spots right across from each other. "Where were you two," asked Dove. "Mall," answered Starfire casually. "You were? Did you hear about the fight," asked Wren. "What fight," asked Robin. "Well this guy kissed a girl against her will and she kicked him in the nuts," started Wren. "WREN! I will not tolerate that language," said Dove. "Sorry, well when this other guy who was I'm guessing the girls boyfriend threatened to kill him if he ever touched her again. When I heard that I thought the one guy would bite off this other guys head," said Wren. "Yeah we heard," said Starfire looking at Robin.  
  
Diner was soon over and Starfire walked up to her room. She jumped on her bed and closed her eyes. "Hey, Starfire, can I come in," asked Wren. "Yeah," answered Starfire sitting up. "What," asked Starfire. "Star, what happened," asked Wren. "What," asked Starfire. "I know that, that girl was you. What happened," asked Wren. "Oh that. Well my friend Billy was talking to Robin so I went off with Scott and he brought me to a hallway I guess and forced his lips to mine. He then stuck his tongue in my mouth and pinned my wrists to the wall rendering me helpless. My memories of my dad flooded into my head and I just kicked him as you say in the nuts. I then ran to Robin who threatened Scott," said Starfire. "So that's what happened. Okay then. Good night," said Wren walking out. Starfire closed her eyes once again and was interrupted by another knock.  
  
"Come in," said Starfire. "Hey," said Robin walking in and closing her door. "Hi," said Starfire. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole I'll kill you if you touch her bit. I know you don't like violence, but I don't want to see you get hurt," said Robin. "Its okay. It's all right for you to be jealous and overprotective now. You're my boyfriend," said Starfire with a smile. Robin smiled as well and kissed Starfire on the lips. "Goodnight," said Starfire. "Night," said Robin French kissing her passionately and then walking out of her room. Starfire turned out the light and went to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
**_Todd_**  
  
"Where is that insubordinate child? I will find her. She can't hide forever. Besides, I will have fun punishing her when I find her. Just be prepared Starfire. When I find you, be prepared for the cutting and whipping of your life," said Todd while searching Starfire's old room for anything of value.  
  
A/N: Well I had the urge to write another chapter and I hope this on was more interesting. I am really sorry about the kissing scenes. I have never been kissed and I don't know what they are like. I just go by what I read. I hate writing that stuff, but in one of my reviews for another story they told me I should go deep her, so I did. Please forgive me. Well, Starfire and Robin are together finally. It's not the end of the story. Nowhere near the end. Well R&R! =) 


	9. Back again

A New Protector  
Chapter 9 (I think)  
  
Okay, it has been 5 months after the whole mall incident. It turns out, Billy moved to that "quiet" little town and is now trying to get Raven's attention. Robin and Starfire are still going out. Todd on the other hand has had a hard time "trying" to locate Starfire. (Sorry about the time jump. I couldn't think what else to write. I have a plan for this chapter and later chapters, so no flames please)

* * *

BEEP, BEEP! Starfire opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. "Great, another perfect morning to wake up to. School and a clarinet lesson, oh boy," said Starfire sarcastically while turning off her alarm. Starfire got up and walked over to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She soon got out and walked over to her closet, which was full of Wren's old, but in good condition clothes, and some new ones that Starfire bought with her allowance. She pulled out a light blue t-shirt with glitter on it. It said 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks so'. She then pulled out a pair of nice blue jeans.  
  
She then walked over to her vanity and pulled out her brush and combed her long silky hair. She then put it in 2 braided pigtails and ran out of her room. She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Morning Starfire," said Dove all perky and ready for the day to start. "Morning. Do you know where Wren is," asked Starfire. "Yes, she's in her room. Why?" asked Dove. "Oh, no reason." Replied Starfire while running back up the stairs. On her way up she bumped into somebody. "Sorry Robin," said Starfire. "No problem, but what's the rush?" asked Robin. "I need to talk to Wren." Answered Starfire kissing Robin on the cheek and then flying the rest of the way up the stairs. (Yes she still has her powers; no there will be no Teen Titans. Just bear with me. Robin, Beast Boy or Billy, and Cyborg or Cole do not have powers. Raven and Starfire are kind of like the x-men. Bear with me).  
  
Starfire reached Wren's room and knocked on her door. "It's unlocked!" yelled Wren. Starfire walked in and sat down on her bed. "What?" asked Wren. "I need my backpack and jewelry back," answered Starfire straightforward. "Give me one more day," begged Wren. "NO! I not only need my backpack, but I want my earrings and necklace back," said Starfire holding out her hand. "Fine," said Wren giving her back her stuff. Starfire took her stuff and put on her necklace. It was a silver necklace that had a moon charm. It had an aquamarine gem in the middle of it. She then put on her shooting star earrings that also had an aquamarine gem in it. "Thank you," said Starfire running out of Wren's room.  
  
Starfire ran down the stairs and reached her destination. She dropped her backpack on the floor by the door and walked into the kitchen to get her morning poptart. "Ready for school?" asked Dove. "It's a Monday. The beginning of the week. The worst day of the week. No I am not ready," answered Starfire. "Come on Star, brighten up. Just think of it this way only 36 more hours of school left until Friday at 3:00," said Robin. (7hrs. and 15min. per day 5 days a week). "Robin," said Starfire. "Yes?" asked Robin. "It is WAY to early for math," answered Starfire. "So," asked Robin. Starfire shook her head and walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her backpack. "I'm leaving," yelled Starfire running out the door. "WAIT! I CAN DRIVE YOU!" shouted Robin. "Okay," said Starfire walking back in.  
  
"Bye mom," said Robin grabbing Starfire and walking out of the house. (If you are wondering, Starfire is 16 and Robin is 17). Robin walked over to the car and sat down in of coarse the driver's seat and Starfire sat down in the passenger's seat. "You look really good today," said Robin complimenting Starfire on her outfit. "Thank you," said Starfire kissing Robin on the lips. (Remember, I have never been kissed so I am not good at writing these kinds of scenes). They soon parted and Robin started the car. "Oh wait, I forgot my sunglasses," said Starfire running out of the car.  
  
Starfire ran in to the house and walked up to Dunlin who had her glasses. "Forgetting something?" Dunlin asked. "Thanks," said Starfire grabbing them and running out the door. She got back in the car. "I'm ready," said Starfire putting on her sunglasses. Robin then drove off. They soon reached the school and Robin parked the car. "Thanks for the ride," said Starfire getting out of the car and walking to Robin's side. "No problem," said Robin kissing Starfire. "Dude, you really need to get a room," said Billy walking up to them. They quickly parted and blushed a deep red. "Leave them alone Billy," said Raven walking up to them as well. "What? Who wants to see them make out? I mean this is school, if they want to go make out at least go to the janitors closet," said Billy. Raven, Robin, and Starfire all hit him and walked off towards the school.  
  
Billy soon chased after them. "Great, we're early. Now we get to put up with the bozo brothers," said Raven sarcastically. "Who? Curtis and Brenden, or David and Reed," asked Starfire. "All of them," answered Raven. "You're forgetting about Scott," said Robin. "Oh well, they're all annoying," said Raven. Starfire sat down on the stairs waiting for the doors to open. "Hey there Starling! How 'bout you come over here and hang with us instead of those lame people you call friends," asked Curtis. "How 'bout no? I mean, if I hang out with these lame people that I call friends wouldn't that make me lame," asked Starfire with her new attitude. "Why would a sexy girl like you be lame? You are way to HOT to be hanging out with these losers," said Curtis. "I'm sorry, but I don't hang out with bottom feeders such as yourself," said Starfire.  
  
"Look Curtis, just leave her be," said Robin. "And who are you to tell me what to do," asked Curtis. "She doesn't want to hang out with you, so leave her alone," said Robin. "Shut up pretty boy. She's not yours," said Curtis. "She's not yours either," said Robin. "I AM NOT AN ITEM PERIOD! NOBODY CAN OWN ME!" shouted Starfire. "Shut up Starling," said Curtis. "Don't tell her to shut up," said Robin. "Don't tell me what to do momma's boy," said Curtis. "That's it, you're going down," said Robin throwing a fist at Curtis. Curtis fell to the concrete hard and with a bloody nose. Curtis soon got up and started to punch Robin. A fight soon broke out. "Robin! Don't! You're going to get in trouble," said Starfire. Robin didn't listen.  
  
"Robin, please stop," said Starfire. He still didn't stop. Starfire, getting fed up with no one listening to her, threw a few starbolts to get people's attention. The fight stopped in mid punch. Starfire's eyes slowly stopped turning green. Nobody noticed though because of her glasses. "Thank you," said Starfire calmly. "Did she just," asked Curtis. Brenden nodded and they both ran. Robin then got up and walked over to his friends. "Starfire, why did you do that," asked Robin holding his nose. "Nobody would listen to me, nobody listens to me, and I had to get your attention before you got detention. So I did a magic trick," replied Starfire. "That's not true. I listen to you," said Robin. "And that's why you stopped fighting after I asked to stop fight about THIRTY times," said Starfire. "I'm sorry. I didn't like the way he was treating you," said Robin. "And I didn't like the way you guys were treating me. I'm not an item that can be sold and ordered around," said Starfire.  
  
"I know you're not but," started Robin. "THEN WHY DID YOU TREAT ME LIKE ONE," asked/shouted Starfire. "I'm sorry Starfire. I wasn't thinking. I just didn't like the way he was talking to you," said Robin. "I know you're sorry and I forgive you, but I want people to know that I am not an item," said Starfire. "You're not an item and I'll stop referring to you as one," said Robin hugging her. Starfire hugged him back. "Guys, we can go in now," said Raven walking into the school, building. Robin and Starfire walked into the building and got their stuff from their lockers. They then walked into study hall. Robin walked over to Starfire who was conveniently sitting right next to him. (I wonder why). "Robin, you should go see the nurse," said Starfire. "Its nothing big, just a bloody nose and a black eye. Nothing serious," said Robin.  
  
"Robin, I mean it," said Starfire. "Fine, fine, I'll go see the nurse," said Robin walking up to the teacher who let him go. By the time first bell was over Robin still didn't return. Starfire walked out of study hall and was on her way to health when she saw Todd in the hallways. Oh crap! What is he doing here thought Starfire as she hid behind a wall. Okay, just walk by him and pretend he's not even there thought Starfire as she took a deep breath and started to walk by him. "Excuse me, but you look familiar," said Todd. Starfire turned to him. Crap! He knows its me thought Starfire. "Do I know you," asked Starfire. "I don't think so, but by any chance would you know a Starfire Moon," asked Todd. "Starfire Moon, I don't know her, but I heard she transferred out," said Starfire sweating a little.  
  
"What's your name girl," asked Todd. "Starling," answered Starfire. "Interesting name. Thanks," said Todd. Starfire walked away and when out of eyeshot ran to the nurse's office. She walked up to the office door and knocked. "Who is it," asked the nurse. Cole? What is he doing here asked Starfire to herself. "Starfire, I was just wondering is Robin in there," asked Starfire. Cole opened the door and allowed Starfire to enter. "Cole, Why aren't you at the hospital?" asked Starfire. "I was fired, now I'm your school nurse," answered Cole. "What do you need," asked Robin. Starfire turned her head and saw Robin who now had a nose patch over his broken nose.  
  
"Todd is here," blurted Starfire. "WHAT," asked Robin. "He is in the hallway. I swear he almost found me out," said Starfire. "SHIT! He's onto us," said Robin. "I'm scared," said Starfire. "Its okay Star. You're okay," said Cole. "No I'm not okay. I feel sick and I'm to scared to leave this office," said Starfire. "Star, admit it. You aren't sick," said Robin. "No I'm not sick, but I will be if he finds me out," said Starfire. "He's probably gone now," said Robin. "Cole, please give me a pass to go home, please," begged Starfire. "Star, I can't give you a pass unless you're sick or hurt," said Cole. Starfire turned around and lifted her shirt a little. "Does this look like hurt," asked Starfire. Cole winced at what he saw. Just the little section that he saw of her back was all whipped up.  
  
"Besides, Robin has a broken nose," said Starfire. "Star, don't make me do this," said Cole. "Please just this once. I don't feel like going for another ride in an ambulance," said Starfire. "Cole, come on, this is her health we're talking about," said Robin. "Guys, I can't. I'll get fired," said Cole. "You can say I'm sick and Robin has to go to the hospital to get his nose properly bandaged," said Starfire. Starfire looked at him with pleading eyes. "I am such a softy," said Cole. "YAY! Thank you so much," said Starfire hugging him. "Yeah, thanks," said Robin. Cole wrote out two passes and they both went to their teachers to get their assignments. "You two get better soon," said a teacher as they left the room to go to their lockers. When they got their stuff they were on their way to the office. They walked in and saw Todd talking to the secretary.  
  
"Miss Watson, we have a pass to leave school. My sister is sick and I have to get my nose properly bandaged," explained Robin. "Okay, let me call your mother and I'll have her pick you guys up," said Miss Watson. Starfire and Robin sat down in a seat. "Hello again, Starling," said Todd sitting down beside her. Starfire just waved. "HEY! Aren't you that kid that my daughter brought home before she mysteriously disappeared," asked Todd. "ME? Uh... no. I don't even know your daughter," said Robin nervously. "Are you sure? You look just like that kid," said Todd. "I assure you, my brother doesn't know who you are talking about," said Starfire. Todd looked at them and then Dove walked in.  
  
"Kids! What happened," asked Dove surprised. "We'll tell you in the car, just get us out of here," said Robin. Dove nodded and signed the two out.  
  
A/N: Well, I'll leave you there. I hope you like it. Todd is on to her. Yes Cole is their nurse. I thought I would be a little funny. Especially for Billy. I liked the scene where Starfire was mad at Robin. She was standing up for all women who are treated as shopping items. Women don't always need to be protected, but Robin has to be. Its his job. Well, R&R. 


	10. The Diary

A New Protector  
Chapter 10  
  
Starfire and Robin both got up and picked up their backpacks. "We're leaving," said Dove to the secretary. She nodded and went back to work. Starfire didn't know it, but one of her zippers was unzipped and a small purple book fell out. Todd noticed and picked it up. There was a label on it that said: Starfire's Diary, PRIVATE! Do not open and or read. Todd was about to say something, but he noticed Starfire's name. He quietly sat back down. "So, Starling is actually Starfire, well we'll see if she stays in one piece for much longer," said Todd.  
  
**_Dove_**  
  
"What happened to you guys," asked Dove worried. "Well, I got in a fight with Curtis and he broke my nose, then Starfire went to check on me in the nurses office and saw Todd in the hallway. She got scared and asked Cole if she could get a pass to go home and he gave us both a pass because I need to get my nose properly bandaged," explained Robin. "Robin! What have I told you about fighting," asked Dove. "I know, but he was disrespecting Star. I just wasn't going to stand around and see Star get pushed around," said Robin. "I can take care of myself! I don't ALWAYS need a protector," said Starfire from the backseat. "Star, I know, but I'm your boyfriend. What else am I supposed to do? I don't like seeing you get hurt," said Robin.  
  
"I wasn't hurt, just disrespected, and from him, it was a compliment," said Starfire. "Still, I am disappointed Robin. I know your intentions were good, but your actions were bad, and for that, you are grounded this weekend," said Dove. "MOM! You can't! We're going to the movies with Raven and Billy," whined Robin. "I'm sorry, but you're grounded," said Dove pulling up to the hospital parking lot. She parked the car and got out. Robin got out as well. "I'll be out in a second. I want to get my diary," said Starfire opening her backpack! "WHERE IS IT? OMG! Its not here," cried Starfire. "Star, are you okay," asked Robin. "I can't find my diary! It's lost! It has all my secrets," cried Starfire.  
  
"You'll find it later, lets go. My nose really hurts," said Robin. Starfire got out of the car crying and walked up to the other two. "You'll find it later, I promise," said Robin. Starfire nodded and started off to the hospital. Robin and Dove both ran to catch up to her. Starfire just walked into the hospital and sat down still crying. Robin sat down next to her, and Dove walked up to the secretary and signed Robin in. "Robin, what if I never find it? What if someone else gets it and reads it? It has all of my secrets, even about me running away and living with you," asked Starfire. "You'll find it. Don't worry," said Robin rubbing Starfire's back. "Starfire! What up," asked a voice. Starfire looked up and saw one of her other hospital friends. "Hey I thought you moved away. What are you doing here Terra," asked Starfire.  
  
"Just so happens, I just moved back. The hospital just rehired me. Well, come on back," said Terra. "Hi, I'm Terra your doctor. I'll be bandaging that nose of yours," said Terra to Robin. Robin just nodded. "So Star, who is this," asked Terra. "My boyfriend and house mate. I ran away," said Starfire. "Good for you. So my little 'sister' has a boyfriend? Wow, you're doing better than I am," said Terra. "Don't be jealous. Oh and, hands off of him. He is all mine," said Starfire grabbing Robin's hand. "That sucks, cause he's really cute," said Terra. "Very funny, but isn't he a little to young for you," asked Starfire. "Yes he is, but he still is cute," said Terra.  
  
"Umm... can I say something," asked Robin. "What," asked Terra and Starfire. "Can you stop chatting and let up on the wrap? I can barely breathe," said Robin. "Sorry," said Terra cutting the wrap and taping it down. "You're done. You can go now," said Terra. Starfire and Robin walked out of the room and out to the lobby to meet Dove. "See ya later Star," said Terra walking away. Dove signed them out and they walked back to the car.  
  
**_Todd_**

Todd soon left the school and drove home to his house. He unlocked the door and sat down on the couch with Starfire's diary at hand. He pried open the lock and began to read the writing. He soon came up to the page where he read that Starfire ran away with Robin and found out where she now resided. "Now I have you my darling daughter," said Todd walking into his weapon room. "What to use, what to use," said Todd to himself. "AH! Here it is," said Todd taking down his weapon. "This will teach her to run away from me! YOU WILL PAY," shouted Todd to no one.  
**_Dove_**

Soon they all arrived home and Starfire ran into the house. "Wonder where she's off to," wondered Robin to himself. "She forgot her backpack," said Dove taking it out of the car. Robin began walking into the house and Dove soon caught up. Robin walked up the stairs and heard drawers opening and getting slammed shut. Robin knocked lightly on Starfire's door. "Hey Star, are you okay," asked Starfire. Starfire opened her door and Robin looked in her room. Papers were everywhere and her bed was a mess. "Remind me to never let you into my room. I like my room clean," said Robin. "Very funny, but I'm not in the mood. I can't find my diary! It's not in my room. ROBIN! I CAN'T FIND IT! What can I do? What if it falls into the wrong hands," asked Starfire falling to her knees crying.  
  
"Star, don't cry. It's probably at school in your locker," said Robin bending down and rubbing her back. "You don't understand. It has all of my feelings in it. It has all my secrets in it. It has EVERYTHING in it," cried Starfire. "Star, chill. Its okay. You'll find it. And if you don't you'll start a new one," said Robin. "I can't! That diary has THIS address in it. Someone will find it and use it against me," cried Starfire. "STAR! Shut up! It is just a book," shouted Robin. Starfire looked up at Robin with tears in her eyes. She slowly stood up. "Thanks Robin. Thanks for nothing! You've been a big help. I just love how you're helping me with my diary. It is my most valuable item that I own, and I am so glad that you care," cried Starfire. She walked into her room and Robin stood up to say something but she just slammed the door on him.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! STAR! Why did you have to slam that on my NOSE!!!! That really hurt!!!!!!! Fuck! That really hurt!" shouted Robin holding his nose. Robin walked to his room and slammed his door. "NO SLAMMING DOORS," shouted Dove. "SORRY," shouted Robin and Starfire at the same time. Soon it was 3:30 and Wren got home. "So, what happened today," asked Wren as she walked in. "Robin broke his nose and Starfire lost her diary," said Dove. "WHAT," shouted Wren. "I know, I can't believe Robin broke his nose," said Dove. "NO! I can't believe Starfire lost her diary! How??? WHO STOLE IT," asked Wren. Dove shook her.  
"Can you please get Robin and Starfire down here? I need to talk to them," said Dove. Wren nodded and walked upstairs. She knocked on Robin's door. "What," asked Robin coldly. "Mom wants to talk to you, oh and get Starfire," answered Wren walking back downstairs. Robin got up off his bed and walked out of his room and over to Starfire's door. He knocked, but no one answered. "Star? Mom wants to talk to us," said Robin. No reply. "Star," asked Robin. Still no answer. "STARFIRE! OPEN UP," shouted Robin. Starfire still didn't answer. Robin kicked open the door and no Starfire. Robin looked around and saw that her window was open.  
  
"MOM!!!!! Starfire is missing," shouted Robin running down the stairs. "No yelling Robin. You know the rules," said Dove. "MOM! Starfire isn't in her room. She ran away," said Robin out of breath. "What? Why would she do that," asked Dove. "She's mad at me, because I yelled at her for whining about her lost diary," said Robin. "ROBIN! A girl's diary, especially your girlfriend's diary, is a sacred item. That is where we keep our deepest darkest secrets. Never, NEVER yell at a girl for crying over a lost diary! No wonder she ran away. She is sick of you disrespecting her. I heard about the fight, Star has a good point, and you yelling at her for crying over her diary is evil," said Wren. "WREN!!! I know I was wrong, now help me look for her," said Robin running out the door.  
  
A/N: Okay people, sorry for not updating sooner, but I had writers block. It was horrible. I couldn't figure out how Todd would find out about Starfire. Please forgive me. Okay, if you have any questions ask them now. My next chapter will be dedicated to answer all questions. If I don't get any I will write a normal chapter. So now's the time to ask. R&R.


	11. GASP TODD!

A New Protector  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans sadly. If I did you wouldn't be hearing Robin saying n e cheesy line and Starfire and him would finally get together. Well enjoy!

* * *

"ROBIN! Wait up," shouted Wren running out the door and up to Robin. "What," asked Robin coldly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," apologized Wren. "Right, and pigs will fly," said Robin sarcastically. Wren grabbed his arm and halted him. Robin turned to face her. "Look, I am trying to be the bigger person and apologize to Mr. Short Temper, but he doesn't even have the curtsey to except. All these years you were the one with better manners, now look at you. You're snapping at people, and yelling. What do you have to say," asked Wren in hopes that Robin would soften up. "You want to know what I say," asked Robin. Wren nodded. "I say... SHUT UP," shouted Robin as he ran off. Wren shook her head and chased after him.  
  
**_Starfire_**  
  
Starfire turned the corner ran down the sidewalk searching for a house. She soon found it and walked up and rang the doorbell. "Who is it," asked Rufous. "Starfire," answered Starfire. Rufous opened the door and looked at Starfire. "What do you want," asked Rufous. "I would like to know if Raven is home," said Starfire. "Sorry, she's out on a date with Billy," said Rufous. "Of all the nights," said Starfire walking down the driveway. Rufous just shook his head and closed the door. Starfire walked down the abandoned street thinking about Robin and what he said to her.  
  
**_Flashback  
_**  
Robin walked up the stairs and heard drawers opening and getting slammed shut. Robin knocked lightly on Starfire's door. "Hey Star, are you okay," asked Starfire. Starfire opened her door and Robin looked in her room. Papers were everywhere and her bed was a mess. "Remind me to never let you into my room. I like my room clean," said Robin. "Very funny, but I'm not in the mood. I can't find my diary! It's not in my room. ROBIN! I CAN'T FIND IT! What can I do? What if it falls into the wrong hands," asked Starfire falling to her knees crying.  
  
"Star, don't cry. It's probably at school in your locker," said Robin bending down and rubbing her back. "You don't understand. It has all of my feelings in it. It has all my secrets in it. It has EVERYTHING in it," cried Starfire. "Star, chill. It's okay. You'll find it. And if you don't you'll start a new one," said Robin. "I can't! That diary has THIS address in it. Someone will find it and use it against me," cried Starfire. "STAR! Shut up! It is just a book," shouted Robin. Starfire looked up at Robin with tears in her eyes. She slowly stood up. "Thanks Robin. Thanks for nothing! You've been a big help. I just love how you're helping me with my diary. It is my most valuable item that I own, and I am so glad that you care," cried Starfire. She walked into her room and Robin stood up to say something but she just slammed the door on him.  
  
**_End Flashback  
_**  
"Why did he have to yell at me? Why," asked Starfire to herself. Starfire looked up into the sky and the sun was setting. "I better get home. They're probably worried sick about me," said Starfire talking to herself. "Isn't it a little to late for little girls to be wondering the streets alone," asked a voice. Starfire turned around and saw someone pointing a gun at her. (That was the weapon Todd chose. Don't ask me what kind cause I'm not an expert at guns, so just make up your own gun. Just know it's a gun). "Who are you," asked Starfire. "I'll give you one guess," said the voice. Starfire finally analyzed it. "Todd," whispered Starfire scared to death. "That's right and I know all your secrets. So don't try to run away. I know where you live," said Todd.  
  
Starfire turned around and bolted off in any direction. She didn't care where she was going, but she needed to go somewhere. Todd ran after her, and he was much faster. He soon caught up to her. Starfire ran looking for a familiar house to hide in or a tree to climb. "Its no use princess, just give up already," said Todd approaching her. Starfire didn't know what to do, so she screamed. She screamed bloody murder. Todd covered his ears. (If you ask why she didn't use her powers, she forgot about them because she was so scared).  
  
**_Robin  
_**  
Robin ran down the streets looking for Starfire and Wren was chasing after Robin. All of a sudden Robin and Wren and everyone else heard an ear- shattering scream. Robin halted to a stop and Wren did the same. Robin looked at Wren with serious eyes and then to the sky. Wren walked up to Robin. "Robin, do you really think that was Starfire," asked Wren. Robin nodded and ran off in the direction he heard her scream. Wren ran off after him and they soon found Starfire, still screaming, and Todd still holding his ears. Robin walked over to Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder. Starfire stopped screaming and looked at the hand on her shoulder and then at the owner of the hand. Starfire hugged him tightly.  
  
"Why did you run off," asked Robin forgetting about Todd. "I was mad at you for yelling at me. I didn't want to be in the same house as you and I wanted to look for my diary," cried Starfire on Robin's shoulder. "You shouldn't have left no matter what," said Robin. "I know I shouldn't have, but I needed to find it," cried Starfire. "Not to burst your bubble, but the killer is right over there," said Wren. "What are you waiting for, go get the cops," said Robin. Wren nodded and ran off. "AHHHH, you must be Robin. Starfire's one true love," said Todd repeating something from her diary. Starfire blushed, but Robin didn't seem to notice. "So what if I am," asked Robin. "Move boy," said Todd threateningly. "NO! I won't abandon her. NEVER," shouted Robin.  
  
"AWE, how sweet. The wimp needs an even bigger wimp to protect her," teased Todd. "I AM NOT A WIMP," cried/shouted Starfire. "Star, don't let him rattle you," whispered Robin. Starfire nodded and sat down on the concrete street. "Starfire, go home and get mom, then run up to your room and stay there," whispered Robin. Starfire nodded and got up. She then ran down the street and turned the corner. "Why'd you do that boy? Now I have to go catch my prey," said Todd following her. Robin shook his head and chased after the two. He soon caught up with Todd and tackled him. Starfire turned around to see what was going on and she saw Robin tackle Todd. "STARFIRE! GO," shouted Robin. "I can't leave you," shouted Starfire. "Good, now stay right there my prey," said Todd punching Robin. Robin fell off Todd as Todd stood up. Starfire looked at Robin's now unconscious body laying on the street.  
  
"ROBIN!!! WAKE UP," shouted Starfire. Robin didn't move. "Starfire, don't yell at a lifeless body," said Todd. "Its not lifeless. He is still living," cried Starfire. "Not for long," said Todd pointing the gun at Robin's body. Starfire's eyes started to glow a vicious green as she floated into the sky. "HA! That wimp fled the scene. Now I can kill him, and deal with her later," said Todd. All of a sudden a green starbolt hit Todd's hand and he dropped the gun. "What the," asked Todd looking up. "Don't touch him," said Starfire forming another starbolt in her hand. "Girl! Your mother was right. You are a freak," said Todd. "My mother never called me a freak," said Starfire throwing her starbolts at Todd. Todd easily dodged.  
  
"Girl, your mother hated you. She only pretended to like you," said Todd. "My mother loved me! You were the one that hated me," cried Starfire. "Your mother hated your guts and wanted to kill you. I was the one that loved you," explained Todd. "YOU HATE ME! If you loved me so much why do you hurt me in ways I do not wish to talk about," asked Starfire. "I have to ease the pain of me killing her. I had to take it out on something," said Todd. "NO! You're lying! You hated us! That's why you killed her! That's why you hurt me," shouted/cried Starfire. "STARFIRE! She wanted to kill you. I had to do something about it! I had to kill her. Now the only reason I hurt you is because I am coping with the loss of her," explained Todd. Starfire lowered to the ground and fell to her knees crying. (Didn't think it would end this way did ya?) 

**_(A/N: I'll finish the chapter for you though. Don't stop reading_** **_until us see an A/N without parentises. The chapter isn't finished)_**

Todd walked over to the crying girl. Starfire didn't want to believe him, but he was so convincing. A voice in her head kept on telling her to forget what he was saying and kill him for hurting her and her mother, but she didn't listen. She listened to her father. She began to cry. She covered her eyes in hope that she would block out the whole world. "Good now stay like that," said Todd walking up to Starfire. He slowly and quietly took out his knife that he had with him just in case of an emergency.  
  
Robin opened his eyes and everything was a big blur. Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes and his vision slowly returned. What he saw was horrible. He saw Starfire on the ground crying her heart out and Todd slowly approaching her with a knife. Robin stood up and held his head. Boy do I feel dizzy? Why isn't Starfire running? thought Robin as he walked up to Todd. "Why? Why did she hate me," asked Starfire into her hands. "Its okay Starfire. You're safe now," whispered Todd. Todd soon was right next to Starfire and readied his knife right above her back (the back left side).  
  
Todd was about to stab Starfire. "STARFIRE! RUN," shouted Robin. Starfire looked up and saw Todd with his knife. Starfire, getting the drift that Todd had just lied trip kicked him. He fell to the hard cement with a loud thump. Robin ran over to Starfire. "Robin! Why does everyone hate me," asked Starfire as she cried on his shoulder. "Not everyone hates you Star. Wren and Dunlin don't hate you, and neither does mom or Raven. Even Billy likes you. You also can't forget about Terra, Rufous, and Cole either," explained Robin. "I feel so alone," cried Starfire. "Don't, you have me and everyone else. Star. Don't you get it? I..." said Robin before Todd got up and stabbed Robin through the back.  
  
Robin fell over and onto the hard cement. He was bleeding and was knocked unconscious... again. "Now girl! Its your turn," said Todd turning to Starfire. "NO! You hurt my boyfriend and now you'll pay!" shouted Starfire as her eyes glowed a fearsome green. "You don't want to hurt me now do you? I am responsible for this pathetic souls life. Just one more hit, and he'll be dead," explained Todd. "NO! Don't hurt him," cried Starfire. "Than stay still and die bitch," yelled Todd. Starfire didn't move and her eyes stayed the same fearsome green. "NO! You will kill him after I die! It is you who will die," said Starfire threateningly. "No I won't," said Todd. Starfire started to throw starbolts and Todd was much slower. He was hit many times and even once on the head. That one knocked him out.  
  
Starfire ran over to Robin and put his head on her lap. "Please Robin, don't be dead, please," cried Starfire. Wren soon showed up with the cops. They easily caught him, due to the fact that he was unconscious. Wren ran over to Starfire and saw Robin in her arms. "STAR! What happened," asked Wren frantically. "It all happened so fast Wren! Robin saved me from my father's attack and then he payed for it with a stab through the back. We need to get him to a hospital," cried Starfire. Wren called some policemen over and then called the hospital. Soon Robin was on a stretcher on his way to the hospital. Starfire was by his side the whole time, seeing as how she refused to leave him.  
  
A/N: Okay, I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I just couldn't get the ending right. I hope it was okay. Please do not flame me. I don't want to be burned. I would like to live to finish the story, O! If there are n e Inuyasha fans out there, u can read my Inuyasha fic, BAND GEEKS! It is about Inuyasha and Kagome being in the band. It is really good. Some dramatics, romance, and humor. That's what I call a story. Please R&R.


	12. hospital confessions

A New Protector  
Chapter 12  
  
**Last Time:** Soon Robin was on a stretcher on his way to the hospital. Starfire was by his side the whole time, seeing as how she refused to leave him.  
  
Robin soon arrived at the hospital and was given a room. They kicked Starfire out so they could examine him. Starfire sat in the waiting room crying as Wren, Dove, and Dunlin all ran in. "Starfire! What happened," asked Dove frantically. "I don't want to talk about it," cried Starfire. Wren sat down next to Starfire and rubbed her back in a comforting way. "Star, where is Robin," asked Dunlin very curious. "In a hospital room. My dad stabbed him," choked out Starfire. "You mean to tell me, my little boy is in one of those rooms all alone," asked Dove with tears appearing in her eyes. "Well, the doctors are in there with him," came a voice. Starfire's head shot up, as did her body. "Terra is he okay. What's wrong with him," asked Starfire all to fast. "Chill, he is fine. Right now the doctors are stitching him up and then he'll be as good as new," said Terra.  
  
"Not so fast Terra. He will not be "good as new". He is seriously hurt. Right now he is in a coma. You can go and visit him," explained Cole. "Cole, I thought you were a nurse," said Dunlin. "I was, until I was rehired here. After they found out Terra was really bad at this job they rehired me," explained Cole. Starfire jumped up and jolted to Robin's room. She opened the door slowly and walked in. She sat down on the chair next to his bed and held his hand. "Starfire, will you be okay," asked Wren entering. "I will, I just want Robin to be okay," cried Starfire squeezing Robin's hand.  
  
Dove ran into the room and ran up to her son. "My poor son. Oh how I wish I could trade places with you," cried Dove. Dunlin shook his head. "Mom, he is there because he saved Starfire, would you have done that," asked Dunlin. "Of coarse I would. I would do that to save any of my children," said Dove. Starfire smiled at the fact that she was considered one of Dove's children. A couple of hours passed and they had to leave. Starfire didn't want to go and so she grabbed the wall in order to make her stay in the room. "Miss, please let go. Visiting hours are over. You have to leave," said a nurse. "NO! I am not leaving Robin alone here," cried Starfire.  
  
"Let her stay. This is her boyfriend," said Cole walking up to the nurse who was pulling Starfire. "Besides, that's not the way to get her to let go. You have to tickle her," said Cole. "No, she must obey the rules and leave when everybody else does," explained the nurse. "Please let me stay. I can not leave the one I love's side," cried Starfire. The nurse continued to pull on the girl. "STARFIRE," came two voices. Starfire looked up and saw Raven and Billy running. "Starfire, we came as soon as we heard," came Billy out of breath. "Starfire, where is Robin," asked Raven also out of breath. "He is in the room. He was the victim of my father," choked out Starfire. The nurse soon gave up and set the girl down. Her two friends hugged her. "My brother told me you came over, why didn't you call my cell phone," asked Raven. "I didn't want to ruin your guys date," answered Starfire.  
  
"DATE? Yeah right. You think I would actually go out with this loser," asked Raven with a blush. "Yeah, do you think she would go out with this loser? HEY! I'm not a loser," cried Billy. Raven shook her head. "Your family just left, they told us to tell you to either 1 stay the night at my house, 2 stay the night here, or 3 walk home," said Raven. "I wish to stay next to Robin's side. What if he wakes up? I want to be there right next to him," cried Starfire. "Miss, you may not stay the night," said a nurse. "Come on Connie, let the girl slide this is her boyfriend we're talking about. I mean yeah she would have to follow the rules if it was her mom or brother, but this is her boyfriend," said Terra walking up behind Connie. "Terra, be reasonable. She isn't related to him," said Connie.  
  
"She is related to him. When Robin found out what Todd was doing he took her in. They might not be blood, but they are related," explained Cole. "Fine, but only this once will I bend the rules," said Connie walking away. Terra high-fived Cole and then walked off. "Thank you Cole," said Starfire walking into Robin's room again. Raven and Billy followed. "Twinkle, we need to get home," said Billy. "Good bye friends, thanks for coming," cried Starfire. Raven and Billy walked up to Starfire and hugged her. "It will be alright. Everything will be fine," whispered Raven. "Thank you. But I don't want you guys to get in trouble so I will see you tomorrow," said Starfire. They both nodded and walked out. Starfire pulled a chair up to Robin's bedside and sat down in it. She gently picked up his hand and put it in hers (you know, she's holding his hand).  
  
"Robin, why did you have to be the one stabbed? Why couldn't it have been me like it should have been," cried Starfire. "Cause people do crazy things when they're in love," came a weak voice. Starfire's head shot up and looked at Robin who was smiling weakly. Tears appeared in Starfire's eyes as she smiled at him. Robin gently squeezed Starfire's hand. "Robin, I don't know what to say except thank you," cried Starfire. "You don't have to, I did it because I didn't want to see you in this hospital bed like I am now," said Robin weakly. "Oh Robin! That was so noble of you, but I have to say it was quite crazy as well," said Starfire with a small giggle. "Well, crazy people do crazy things when they're in love. And I'm in love with you Starfire. I just couldn't bear to see you like this," explained Robin. Starfire again had tears in her eyes. "I love you to Robin. You mean the world to me. Just promise you'll never do another crazy stunt like that to save me," said Starfire. "Can't promise you that. I am as my mom would say, reckless," said Robin with a faint laugh. "Excuse me, but I heard voices in here," said Terra walking in. Starfire jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
"Well Robin, welcome back to the real world," said Terra with a laugh. "Yeah, thanks," said Robin looking annoyed by her interruption. Starfire giggled a little. "Well Star, let Robin get some rest. After all, he did save your life," said Terra. Starfire nodded and she left. "Well goodnight," said Starfire kissing Robin lightly on the lips. "I love you," he stated. "Love you to," she kissed him once more and he nodded off to sleep, as did Starfire.  
  
**The End  
**  
A/N: Yes this is the last chapter and I know it was a little corny, but I had to end it. I have some good news. I am making a sequel. I got the idea while instant messaging my friend. I will say this, this story will be longer than 12 chapters, and after all it has a good plot. Here's the Summary:  
  
**Summary:** Starfire and Robin soon graduate high school and are on their way to college. (They of coarse go to the same college). When they arrive they meet a person who is practically Starfire's double, Starla. Well, Starla develops a crush on Robin and plans on getting him. She digs up some dirt on Starfire, and guess what, Todd's back.  
  
Well, that is all I can tell you without giving you the plot. My friend told me when I told her that it sounded good. With Todd back and Starla on the prowl, what could go wrong? Please read this one. This one will also be dramatic. R&R, and tell me what you think about the summary. 


End file.
